Making a Killing
Making a Killing is a storyline psychopath battle during Chapter 3 in Dead Rising 3. Summary Nick must go to Almuda Farms Cold Storage to destroy the final box of military supplies as part of the main mission during Chapter 3. When he arrives, however, he is quickly apprehended by Albert Contiello, a psychopathic surgeon who has been drugging survivors and harvesting their organs to sell on the black market. Nick faints under the effects of Albert's sedative. When he wakes, Albert is drugging a survivor, Alejandra Garcia, preparing to harvest her organs. Nick attempts to get up off the table, and knocks over a cooler in the process. Nick starts feeling the effects of the sedative, picturing Alejandra as Albert. Nick says that Albert is a murderer, but Albert replies that he's a businessman, and Nick is his "next export", prompting a psychopath battle to take place. After Nick defeats him, Albert runs around his operating room, with a syringe in his neck. Feeling the effects of his own vision-enhancing sedative, he hallucinates seeing zombies coming for him. He then imitates the zombies eating him, when he really disembowels himself with his surgical saw, killing himself in the process. After Albert has been defeated, Nick will recover fully and can destroy the final box of supplies, as well as save four of Albert's victims: Alejandra Garcia, Lara, Zach and Stevie. Mission Dialogue Battle Style *Albert will walk around the area and attempt to harvest the organs of victims throughout the fight. *Nick will hallucinate seeing many different Alberts who are actually other survivors, periodically throughout the fight, and so part of the battle is spent finding the real Albert. *Nick will periodically faint, since he's still under the effect of hallucinogenic drugs. *Albert will attack Nick with a surgical saw or a syringe if Nick gets too close. *Albert may also attempt to grab and "harvest" Nick, if he is unlucky enough to be to close to Albert. *Albert's weakness lies within the Organ Coolers. Picking them up and throwing one of them will cause him to become angry, thus distracting him and giving Nick an opportunity to attack. Press + to grab Albert and stab him with a syringe. Notes *Alejandra is the only survivor who will join your posse, but the more survivors that escape the encounter with Albert, the more PP you will receive after the fight is over. *Despite not being in the cutscene, Dick seems to be under the hallucination drug. Whether or not this is intended is unknown. Gallery Making a Killing 1.jpg Making a Killing 2.jpg Making a Killing 3.jpg Making a Killing 4.jpg Making a Killing 5.jpg Making a Killing 6.jpg Making a Killing 7.jpg Making a Killing 8.jpg Making a Killing 9.jpg Making a Killing 10.jpg Making a Killing 11.jpg Making a Killing 12.jpg Making a Killing 13.jpg Making a Killing 14.jpg Making a Killing 15.jpg Making a Killing 16.jpg Making a Killing 17.jpg Making a Killing 18.jpg Making a Killing 19.jpg Making a Killing 20.jpg Making a Killing 21.jpg Category: Dead Rising 3 Missions Category:Psychopath Battles